What We Have Here...
What We Have Here... is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season and the 73rd overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Katie threatens to take legal action against Violet for "breach of confidentiality," and although Violet feels that she hasn't done anything wrong, she soon realizes she'll have to defend her actions to more people than just Katie. Meanwhile, Cooper suspects that Charlotte may be hiding some lingering feelings for ex-husband Billy, only to find out that Billy has been hiding some feelings of his own. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP4x19AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x19PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x19CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x19CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x19SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x19AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x19SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x19VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP4x19KatieKent.png|Katie Kent PP4x19ValWoodward.png|Val Woodward PP4x19GaryWoodward.png|Gary Woodward PP4x19BillyDouglas.png|Billy Douglas PP4x19MechanicGuy.png|Mechanic Guy PP4x19BikeCourier.png|Bike Courier Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett (credit only) *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Amanda Foreman as Katie Kent *Chandra West as Val Woodward *Gabriel Olds as Gary Woodward *Myk Watford as Billy Douglas Co-Starring *Jeris Lee Poindexter as Mechanic *Patrick Quinlan as Bike Courier Medical Notes Val Woodward *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Burkitt's lymphoma **Superior vena cava syndrome *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Supplemental oxygen **C-section delivery **Chemotherapy Val was 25 weeks pregnant and got diagnosed with cancer. Since it hadn't been there on previous exam, they knew it was aggressive. She didn't have a few months to wait for the baby to be born, so Addison suggested they deliver immediately so she could begin chemotherapy. Val decided she wanted to wait, potentially at the cost of her own life. Val confessed to Addison that she'd previously had an abortion without telling her husband. She then struggled to breathe and had to be given supplement oxygen. The cancer had given her SVC syndrome. Her husband encouraged her to change her mind and have the baby delivered immediately so she could start treatment, but she resisted because of the past abortion. When she told him about it, he left. Addison later talked to him and informed him that he would lose Val if he didn't talk to her. Val agreed to have the c-section. Baby Woodward *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **NICU care Baby Woodward was delivered at 25 weeks so her mom could start cancer treatment. Music "We're On the Run" - Gold Motel "Search and Destroy" - Sanders Bohlke "With All My Lungs" - Jason Poe Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.68 million viewers. *This episode's title probably originated from a popular line from the 1967 movie Cool Hand Luke. *This episode is the last one not to feature Naomi while Audra McDonald is still credited. *The dress Addison wears in the beginning of this episode is the same one Cristina will wear later, attending Callie and Arizona's Wedding. Gallery Episode Stills PP4x19-1.png PP4x19-2.jpg PP4x19-3.png PP4x19-4.jpg PP4x19-5.png PP4x19-6.jpg PP4x19-7.png PP4x19-8.jpg PP4x19-9.jpg PP4x19-10.png PP4x19-11.jpg PP4x19-12.jpg PP4x19-13.jpg PP4x19-14.jpg PP4x19-15.jpg PP4x19-16.jpg PP4x19-17.jpg PP4x19-18.jpg PP4x19-19.jpg PP4x19-20.jpg PP4x19-21.jpg PP4x19-22.jpg Quotes :Addison: I realized that I'm asking you for everything, Sam, but I feel like if I don't ask for what I want, then what's the point? I want you and I want a baby. I want you and a baby. I just... I do. :Sam: I know. :Addison: And? :Sam: I have that. I have you and Maya and Olivia. :Addison: Well, then you can understand why I would want that too. :Sam: Look, there's no way... You can't compromise? Look, we can't just take a little more time and figure this out as we go? :Addison: My mother killed herself, Sam. You know, she spent her entire life never being who she really was, never saying, out loud, "This is who I am and this is what I want." And then when she finally did get the courage up to go for it, it was too late. She waited too long. Sam, I have already waited too long. You know, first, it was wait until you meet the right guy. And then I met Derek and I then told myself, "Addison, be smart, wait until you finish med school." Then wait until you finish your residency, and then wait until you finish your fellowship, and my marriage exploded. And then I had an affair. And then it was "Oh no, not now, you can't have Mark's baby, that would be unseemly." And I waited. And waited. And waited until I only had one leg left. It's not that I didn't want kids. It's because I took having kids for granted. Because a 13-year-old girl can do it. Because a 75-year-old man can do it. You know who can't do it? An overeducated, talented, strong, powerful woman in her forties. How ridiculous is that? How mad am I at my body? I waited too long and now it is time. I have a clock inside of me, Sam. It's not just ticking. The alarm is going off. It's screaming. I can't wait, not anymore. I'm sorry. I know that was a lot, but you understand? You get it? :Sam: Yeah. Are we breaking up? See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes